Giga Slave
|giga sureibu|Kanji translation: Massive Destructive Kill}} is a dangerous and highly destructive spell, one of the few which call upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares. As she is neither shinzoku nor mazoku, it does not belong to black or holy magic. It is Lina Inverse's original creation. The Giga Slave may very well be the strongest spell of all time: the perfect version's power can annihilate anything unfortunate enough to be in its way. Even the imperfect version of the spell was able to destroy a piece of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. Casting the spell is quite dangerous, however. According to shinzoku sources, should the caster fail to cast it properly or lose control of it, the spell would destroy the whole world. The notorious miscasting of the Giga Slave in Hellmaster Fibrizo's temple shed some new light on the subject. As the Lord of Nightmares explained herself, the spell brings her in person, not just a part of her power, into the world. If the caster then loses control of the spell, the world will practically be at her mercy. Considering the Golden Lord's capricious nature, such an event needs to be avoided at all costs; because of that, Lina uses the Giga Slave only under the most dire of circumstances. Even if controlled, the spell puts an enormous strain on the caster, draining her pool capacity completely, regardless of its size. In both cases where Lina cast the Giga Slave successfully, her hair turned white temporarily. Lina developed this spell at a young age, presumably not entirely aware of its significance. She used some chants taken from a Clair Bible manuscript about the Lord of Nightmares and combined them with the incantation of the Dragon Slave, hence the spell's name. When she first tried out the Giga Slave, she turned an entire large body of water into a "sea of death" where, according to her, to this day no living thing can grow. After learning the true nature of the Golden Lord from the original Clair Bible, Lina was able to perfect the spell, realizing its true potential. Incantation Incomplete version This is an incomplete version of the Giga Slave before Lina fully understood about the Lord of Nightmares. Kanji= 闇よりもなお 暗きもの　 夜よりもなお 深きもの 混沌の海にたゆたいし 金色なりし闇の王 我　ここに汝に願う 我　ここに汝に誓う 我が前に 立ち塞がりし 全ての愚かなるものに 我と汝が力もて　等しく滅びを与えんことを! 重破斬（ギガ・スレイブ）！！ |-| Rōmaji = Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono, Yoru yori mo nao fukaki mono, Konton no umi ni tayutaishi, konjiki narishi yami no oo Ware koko ni nanji ni negau, Ware koko ni nanji ni chikau Waga maeni tachifusagarishi, subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o GIGA SUREIBU!! |-| Direct translation = "Thou who art darker than even darkness, Thou who art deeper than even the night! Drifting upon the Sea of Chaos, Oh, Golden Lord of Darkness! Hereby I call to thee, Hereby I swear before thee! Those who would stand against us, All those who are fools, By the power you and I possess, Grant destruction equally upon them all! GIGA SLAVE!" Complete version The complete version is the same but with a few changes in the third line: Kanji = 闇よりもなお 暗きもの　 夜よりもなお 深きもの 混沌の海よ　たゆたいし存在 金色なりし闇の王 我　ここに汝に願う 我　ここに汝に誓う 我が前に立ち塞がりし 全ての愚かなるものに 我と汝が力もて　等しく滅びを与えんことを! 重破斬（ギガ・スレイブ）！！ |-| Rōmaji = Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono, Yoru yori mo nao fukaki mono, Konton no umi yo, tayutaishi (mono/sonzai), konjiki narishi yami no oo Ware koko ni nanji ni negau, Ware koko ni nanji ni chikau Waga maeni tachifusagarishi, subete no orokanaru mono ni Ware to nanji ga chikara mote, hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o GIGA SUREIBU!! (Both words in the parentheses can be used for the complete form of this spell.) |-| Direct translation = "Thou who art darker than even darkness, Thou who art deeper than even the night! Thou, the Sea of Chaos, who drifts upon it, Golden Lord of Darkness! Hereby I call to thee, Hereby I swear before thee! Those who would stand against us, All those who are fools, By the power you and I possess, Grant destruction equally upon them all! GIGA SLAVE!" |-| Software Sculptors = "Darkness beyond blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!" |-| Funimation = "Darkness beyond blackest pitch Deeper than the deepest night Lord as vast as the largest ocean Colder than the coldest ice King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos I call upon thee and swear myself to thee. I stand ready to bear the strength you give me. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed By the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!" Trivia Examples of use * Lina Inverse used the imperfect Giga Slave in EP10 of Slayers to destroy Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, using the Sword of Light to keep the spell under control. She later attempted to cast it again during the battle with Copy Rezo, at the latter's urging, however was stopped from completing the spell by Sylphiel, who feared that the spell would go out of control, and thus destroy the world. * Lina Inverse used the perfected Giga Slave in EP25 of Slayers NEXT when she was forced to do so by Hellmaster Fibrizo. Due to Hellmaster's interference, Lina lost control of the spell and was consumed by it, however the Lord of Nightmares decided to spare the world this time. * Lina Inverse used and successfully controlled the perfect Giga Slave in EP13 of Slayers EVOLUTION-R to destroy the "ghost" of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, managing to keep the spell under control with the aid of the Demon's Blood Talismans. Perhaps Pokota is to thank for Ruby Eye not withdrawing his power from them as Dark Star did during EP26 of Slayers TRY; an alternate explanation is that the ghost of Ruby Eye, a fragmented entity to begin with, lacked the ability to do so. In that episode, the translation of the Giga Slave, in English, was changed to more accurately reflect how Lina changed it in the novels, after she found out about the truth of the Giga Slave. In other languages * Súper Conjuro (Spanish, lit. Super Conjure) * Gran Hechizo (Spanish, lit. Great Spell) * Giga Esclavo (Spanish, lit. Giga Slave) * Máxima Destrucción (Spanish, lit. Maximum'' Destruction'') * Luce nelle Tenebre (Italian, lit. Light among Darkness) * Giga Zagłada (Polish, lit, Giga Destruction/Giga Doom) * Szörnybéklyó (Hungarian, lit, Monster Fetter) * Гига Слейв (Russian, transliteration of the English version) * Giga síla (Česky/Czech) * Απόλυτη Δύναμη (Greek) Category: Unclassified spells